Fever
by SavageauthorAJ
Summary: A night On the Town Leaves Shawn Drunk and Cory There To take him home. But when Shawn Begins to get passionate Cory Is Happy to go along with it. But will shawn Still want this in the morning and what will happen with Tapanga? One Shot


**Fever**

The lights were moving on the black dance floor people below danced while the light changed colors. The song Fever was playing And their bodies were vibrating to the song. The club was Dark the only real light came from the flashing lights of the dance floor and those above the liquor counter. Two males were drinking away also enjoying the music that was playing. They were on their third round and one of them showed no signs of stopping.

"Damn Shawn You should slow down or you will have one killer hangover tomorrow" A tall brown haired teen said.

"Lighten up Cory, my buddy says we can have as much as we want" Shawn said Leaning in arm across his best friend's back.

As the music began to reach it's final chorus Shawn dragged Cory onto the dance floor. Cory didn't feel like dancing but he decided to humor his friend and begin to dance along with him. As the music intensified Shawn started pulling Cory closer to him, Cory said nothing as their dancing began to give off a different vibe. The bodies were sweating onto each others. Cory could tell that others were looking at them as if they were something more than just friends. But all he had to do was look at his friend and that's all that mattered to him.

When the music ended Shawn lost his footing and fell over onto Cory. "Well I think it's time to take you home before you get any worse"Cory said leading Shawn toward the exit.

The night air was warm and comfortable. Cory spotted a nearby bus and both of them entered onto it and made their way back to Shawn's home. They took a seat near the back of the bus and passed only a few other bus riders.

"Damn Cory we could've stayed longer I feel fine"Shawn said resting his head on Cory's shoulder.

"Yeah right let's get you home before we do something will really regret besides our little dance"Cory said with a yawn.

At that moment Shawn moved his slender body onto Cory's lap. Before Cory could react Shawn kissed him softly on the lips. "Something I'll regret? You think I'll regret this and what we did on the dance floor tonight" Shawn said Continuing to kiss Cory's lips.

Cory did his best to try to push his friend away but as Shawn moved down to his neck he knew he would lose. Cory looked around at the other bus riders to find that if you were looking in confusion and others would look and quickly turn as if they saw nothing. Cory focused back to his friend he knew that he wanted Shawn but would it still be okay in the morning?

"Damn, fine" Cory said as he began to kiss Shawn fiercely.

The two teens moaned in pleasure in between each kiss before they knew it they had arrived at the trailer park where Shawn lived. They got off the bus and made their way through the trailer park to Shawn's home.

"I want you so bad Shawn " Cory said as they stumbled into Shawn's trailer and onto his bed. "I've wanted you since I can remember" Shawn said pressing his hand on Cory's chest.

Both teens removed their shirts and Cory began to kiss Shawn's chest leaving small hickeys As he went down. Both boys members were rubbing together inside each other's pants. "More Cory, please!" Shawn moaned in pleasure.

Cory undid the button on his friends pants and pulls him down to fully expose Sean's swollen member. "Looks like you forgot your underwear" Cory said with a light smile. "I knew I'd better be ready for tonight" Shawn answered back.

Cory began to lick his loves member causing the smaller male to moan in pleasure. Cory then began to suck away at it as his own member was being robbed through his pants by the boy below him. "Cory I want you inside of me please, now!" Shawn screams as he changes positions while he throws a condom onto the bed.

Cory removed his pants and underwear and pulled on the condom that was thrown onto the bed. Cory begins licking his index finger and pushes it into Sean's tight opening. This caused Shawn to scream out in pain as well as great pleasure.

Cory then placed to more of his fingers inside and they quickly remove them causing Shawn to feel empty. But it was quickly replaced with that she of Cory's large member pushing inside of him. "I want this to feel good for you Shawn" Cory said as he pushed his member in.

Shawn screamed in pleasure. Cory began to move in and out also moaning in pleasure soon his momentum began to increase as both teens were close to release. "Cory, I'm going to come!" Shawn screamed out.

Both teens reach their climax together and collapsed on the bed exhausted. Shawn and Cory shared a light kiss. "I've loved you for as long as I can remember Shawn" Cory said softly. "Please say will always be together Cory" Shawn said softly. "Of course we will I couldn't live without you" Corey said.

Both boys slowly fell asleep clinging to each other.

**The next morning**

Shawn awoke to the sun pouring in from an open window. He saw Cory lying naked next to him. He didn't regret what happened but he couldn't help but to feel guilty. He betrayed Cory's girlfriend and didn't know what would happen between them.

Shawn quietly got out of the bed and wins to his dresser and pulled out a pair of underwear and slip them on. Shawn then moved to the window and couldn't help but cry softly for betraying Topanga's trust. He felt stupid for more than one reason for sleeping with someone who belonged to another as well as how he was crying like a girl Who had lost Her first Crush. Cory had made his way out of bed and slipped his underwear on and walked over to Shawn. Shawn heard him and turned around and buried his face into his neck.

"So I guess you do regret last night?" Cory said holding back tears.

"No, I don't regret last night. I love you Cory and I always will" Shawn said looking into Cory's eyes. "Then what is it then?" Corey asked kissing Shawn's cheek.

"I betrayed her trust. She loves you Cory and I betrayed her" Shawn said beginning to cry again.

Cory wrapped his arms around the young man that he loved and tried his best to comfort him. He knows that things are going to have to change with his girlfriend because he finally has who he truly wanted.

" Shawn listen to me, we will work things out with Topanga. But I don't want you to feel guilty. The only reason I was really with her was to hide my true feelings for you because I thought I could never have you. But I have you now and I'm never going to let you go" Cory said.

Shawn looked up at Cory and they shared a tender kiss.

"Let's not go anywhere today Cory, let's have Topanga Over and talk to her" Shawn said with a smile. "Whatever you want" Cory said.

Both boys took a quick shower together and got dressed. Cory had always had a few sets of clothes over at Shawn's whenever he crashed over there. Cory made the call to Topanga And she was on her way.

"So where's your dad this time?" Cory asked looking at out the living room window. "I don't know, he leaves so much I don't even ask anymore" Shawn said quietly.

Cory walked over to Shawn and pulled him Into a hug. "I know you're lonely here alone but as long as we're together all make sure you will never be lonely again" Cory said softly.

"I'm so lucky to have you" Shawn said kissing Cory on the cheek. Both boys were interrupted by a knock at the door. Both teens broke Apart and took a deep breath. "Come in" Shawn said nervously.

Topanga entered the trailer with a concerned face As she closed the door behind her. "What's going on Cory I was worried that something had happened to you or Shawn" she said kissing Cory on the cheek before taking a seat in an open chair.

"We have something we have to tell you and you'll be very angry after" Cory said. Topanga Wasn't sure What he was talking about.

"You see Topanga me and Cory are together now. We confessed our feelings for each other last night after we had too much to drink" Shawn said softly. Topanga Look of concern change to a look of happiness.

"Well it's about time that it happened" Topanga Said with a smile. "Wait, what do you mean? Have you waited this whole time for this to happen?" Cory asked stunned again

"Cory, I knew you were in love with Shawn. And the same goes for you to Shawn. I was never blind to it I could see it coming. When you asked me out Cory I knew then that it would only be temporary until you were ready to accept your feelings for Shawn. All I'm going to say is that it took a lot longer than I thought it would" Topanga said

"So you're not upset about this?" Shawn asked. Topanga shook her head lightly kissed both boys on the cheek and walked out of the trailer was equipped "see you two tomorrow!"

"Well that was weird" Cory said. "Well, I guess she knew in her own way how we feel for each other and I'm glad" Shawn said cuddling next to his lover. "Well it shows us we can last through anything now" Cory said with a laugh.

"Well next we have to tell our parents about us" Shawn said silencing Cory. "Well I guess almost anything" both boys laugh and shared a kiss.

They knew that as long as they were together they would have each other for the rest of their lives.

**End**

I hope You All liked my new Story. The Idea Just Came to me please Review and tell me what you think. Thanks For reading!


End file.
